


Those Damned Pills

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, how do my dynamics work? listen pal i have no more idea than you do, i've never written this sort of thing before, idk what im doing help, no kids please, no mpreg sorry but no, use protection you idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: Leon's an idiot and forgot to refill his prescription. Chris stops by to look for him and ask after him, which leads to some interesting conversations and revelations. IDK man just take it idk how to write these things.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Those Damned Pills

It was too fucking hot.

The buzz of the fast moving fan above him melded with the seemingly tinny noise of the of the TV playing in front of him, the screen showing some C-list action movie that had started watching from the beginning to distract himself, but had quickly lost focus due to the extreme heat, headaches, and overall displeasure his body was experiencing. His skin was crawling, every surface it touched bringing something akin to a strong pins and needles feeling.

Leon stretched an arm above his head, trying to put at least some movement into his body. It felt like he had to move, that he felt uncomfortable sitting in one spot and yet he also felt so tired that he knew that even walking around the small apartment would be too much, too dizzying. He fucking hated this.

He could think of a solution to help, but the thought pleasing himself while he was in this hotel room, stretched out on the couch, and cradling a cup of alcohol didn't feel right. It felt like a new low. Besides, it might help for a minute, but he wasn't even sure if it would help long term. 

At least he had grabbed his last bottle of alcohol before sitting down. He wasn't intending to get black-out drunk, just enough to help with the discomfort, but honestly, at this point he was considering just chugging it all so he could have some peace and quiet. Even if the only way he could do that would be to be unconscious.

It had only been a day or so, and he was already considering trying to get blackout drunk. Damn it, he should have remembered the stupid pills. The heat suppressants to be more exact. He should have known that forgetting or not being able to take them would mean a stronger and more hard hitting heat cycle, but he didn't expect this. Granted, he had been on them for years, and any time he had had a heat cycle, it almost dismissable for how little it would affect him. Then again, that might have just been years of the suppressants working and him ignoring anything else to do with his heat cycle. The only time he ever noticed it was if he was particularly stressed or worn-out, then it would be a bit stronger. Like Raccoon City.

He grimaced at the thought, the reminder that his cycle had started up that night. It had taking a couple of stumbling sentences and shoulder shrugs before he had admitted to Claire Redfield, the woman and also alpha, who had accompanied him that awful night. However, to his relief, she didn't make a fuss about it, just mentioning that she had dated omegas before. Later on, they had gotten separated as Claire refused to back down until she found her brother and government agents had swooped in out of the sky to kidnapped Leon and Sherry, the little girl with them.

Another obstacle that night had been Ada Wong, coincidentally also a alpha. He remembered her being surprised, then seemingly condescending towards him. He had thought then that it was because of his status, or the fact that he was a rookie cop. He later on realized as he got to know her, that that was just Ada, it was just who she was as a person.

A buzzing sounds pulls him out of his thoughts, his eyes darting towards the offending sound. His phone is on the side table to the right of him, where it's vibrating and the screen is flashing 'Claire Redfield' above the call and reject buttons.

Claire? Shit, he had forgotten to-

There's a knock at the door.

_Fuck. C'mon not now, I can barely get up. Maybe if I ignore them..._

"Leon? You in there?"

_Shit. Fuck, that sounds like...Chris?_

Leon takes one deep breath before pushing himself off the couch. There's slight regret as the world spins a little, but not enough to knock him off balance...when was the last time he ate anything? Shit, this heat cycle was distracting him to no end.

Leon reaches the door, but pauses for a moment as he remembers that Chris is an alpha like his sister, Claire. Granted, they're friends and all, but Leon doesn't want to take any chances, especially considering things that have happened to him in the past when he was on his suppressants. He didn't want to imagine what it would be like now without them.

Leon pulls the door open slightly and peers out. Sure enough, it's the BSAA's golden boy himself, Chris Redfield.

"Redfield. What do you want?"

Chris had been looking down the hall away from Leon when he spoke, so his head turned toward the sound. He looked slightly confused before his eyes found the crack in the door and blue eyes and brown hair staring at him from behind it.

"Leon. I just wanted to check on you." There's a small side shrug. "Claire asked me to. Then I realized that I hadn't seen you since last week since we took Arias down, so I'd figured I'd check on you too."

"Well, that's real nice of you but I'm fine ok?" Leon didn't mean to get snappy, but his headache is getting worse and the scent of Chris in close proximity wasn't making things better. There was a part of Leon that just wanted to fling the door open and pull Chris inside and let him do whatever he wanted with him.

Leon mentally shook his head. Dude, stop it. Yes, Chris is attractive. Hell, he's hot. But he's also a friend and a co-worker and you're not thinking clearly right now so just _stop_ , we don't need to make things more complicated than they already are.

Chris seems to notice the gears churning in Leon's mind. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine-" He's choked out by a sudden wave of nausea. His hand clutching his head as he gasps, blinking hard. His body does _not_ like the fact that he's not lying down, that he hasn't eaten, or the fact that Chris isn't closer to him, _much_ closer and helping him deal with this thing. I mean god, Chris's scent is overwhelming at this point.

He doesn't even notice that he's stumbled away from the door or that Chris is pushing the door open or that suddenly Chris is much closer and there's a hand on his shoulder. An alarm starts going off in Leon's head. Weak omega in heat with much stronger alpha in the room. Leon trusts Chris, he does, but right in this moment there's that pang of fear.

If Chris is noticing the probably overwhelming scent of an omega in heat, he doesn't comment on it. Leon isn't even watching his face to notice the realization that hits Chris as soon as he walked through the doorway. Chris also notices that Leon seems nervous, folding in on himself and away from Chris. It takes Chris a minute to realize and remember their statuses and how a situation like this _could_ go.

Leon is trying to pull away from Chris, feeling panicked and caught, like he's a deer in headlights and he just doesn't know to do with himself or how to react. But Chris is stronger, holding a firm grasp on Leon's arms and pulling him somewhere.

"Hey, hey, hey, let's get you on to the couch ok?" Chris's voice is surprisingly soft as Leon stumbles back to the couch with Chris's guidance. He hadn't even realize that he had closed his eyes.

Opening them, he's leaning back on the couch and Chris is kneeling in front of him, a concerned but also confused look gracing his features.

There's no way that Chris hasn't realized by now.

Leon leans forward, falling into his own hands that are propped on his knees. "Shit. Chris...I'm sorry about this."

"No, no...It's fine, I just, I just didn't realize."

Leon glances up at him through his fingers, "Well, I've been taking suppressants since I was a teen. Even so, I never really let it affect me or show throughout the years. I guess I got good at ignoring it. But then I fucked up."

There's silence, and Chris tilts his head at him to continue.

"I got so busy with everything that happened last week that I didn't realize that I had run out." He sighs, running a hand across his face, the other supporting his chin. "I called yesterday, but they told me that I couldn't take them, the pills if my uh cycle had started. Which sounds like bullshit to me, but I'm not the one with a medical degree."

Chris is silent. Then, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

It's Leon's turn to look confused, then realize what Chris was talking about. "No, it's-it's alright. Look, I trust you, I just...I've had bad experiences I guess. And I don't exactly feel the most clear-headed right now. Or the strongest." The last part is mumbled, but Chris still picks up on it.

"If you've had bad past experiences, it's perfectly normal to be wary."

Leon just nods, his face falling into his hands again.

"Is there anything I can do?"

The question surprises Leon. He didn't expect Chris to want to help. 

Well, he certainly could pick Leon up and toss him on to the bed and then fu- _Jesus Christ stop it._

Instead, Leon just sighs. "Honestly I don't know. I've never really had to deal with it like this. Or frankly, really _learn_ to deal with it like this."

Chris seems to think for a moment.

"Well, aside from the uh, obvious, we could try and get you more comfortable. Maybe some food? Definitely something cozy. Some water." Chris glances back at the table behind them with the bottle of alcohol sitting on top of it. "That might be another easy answer, but I don't really think it would help in the long run."

"You, uh, you sound like you know what you're talking about."

Chris shrugs, "I've dated omegas in the past."

Leon's faces gives away to a raised eyebrow and Chris has an inkling of what he's thinking.

His expression seems slightly bashful as he answers, "We didn't just screw because they were in heat. Sometimes, yes, but sometimes it just wasn't the right time. Or I just wanted to take care of them instead and that's what they preferred." There's a pause.

"What do you prefer?"

Leon could practically groan at the question. He had an idea of what he wanted, but the logical part of his brain was telling him that it probably wouldn't be a good idea right now to just jump into things with any thought or talking about the situation and how they wanted to handle it. As much as he wanted it, he didn't know if either were ready.

"I-I want-" _oh just spit it out-_ "I honestly want to fuck you, maybe that's just the hormones talking, but I also don't think that would be a good idea. To just jump the gun like that.

I...I just hate this feeling. I feel weak and powerless and-and _horny-_ and it's driving me up the wall."

Chris seemed to consider Leon's answer.

"How about we get you comfortable then? And then we can see how you feel after that."

Leon just nodded, too tired and exasperated to give an answer.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Leon is in the bedroom. He's hydrated, showered and sitting on top of the bed covers cradling a warm bowl of mac and cheese. It's too hot to sit under them. He can hear Chris in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes he had used to make the warm meal. Leon had actually gotten a laugh out of seeing Chris's face when he revealed that he hadn't actually eaten since 2 days prior. Chris had seemed alarmed, quickly making his way to the kitchen as he rambled about a past partner of his who had also been an omega who had told him that being in heat could be distracting, to the point of forgetting important things, but Chris hadn't realized that it extended to food. He had thought that omegas would normally eat more during this time.

Leon had shrugged, saying that yeah, a lot probably do, but if you don't have someone with you, you'd probably less likely to remember, especially since being in heat can make you bloated or nauseous. He had noted that the suppressants seemed to have the same effect too, but not as bad or not with all the other side effects that being in heat brought about.

Chris had decided on mac and cheese after seeing some unopened boxes in the kitchen and figured that it would be easy to make and a good comfort food. I mean, who doesn't like mac and cheese as a warm and fulfilling comfort food.

Chris then joins Leon in the bedroom, opting to lean against the doorway simply observing Leon as he's sitting on the bed. There's another TV in front of him but he's still not paying attention to the action movie on it. Sure, he's watching it, but his brain and sight don't really seem to register it. Man, is he ever tired.

"How are you feeling?"

Leon swallows a bite of mac and cheese, lifting his tired eyes over to Chris.

"Tired." There's a pause, then a sigh. "Still stupid horny though."

"Well, I won't promise sex. But I could promise a date in the future."

Wait, seriously?

Leon hadn't realized he said that aloud until Chris answered him.

"Yeah. I mean if you want to try this. See if we can go somewhere with this."

Chris senses Leon's confusement.

"Look, even if you were in heat, you wouldn't want to jump some random alpha on sight right?"

Leon just shakes his head. Sure, being in heat might make you seek out alphas or even betas to 'mate' with, but it wouldn't make someone lose their senses enough to just jump any random person. Sure, there was probably some omegas like that, who really would lose themselves in their heat cycle, but Leon wasn't one of those.

"So, I'd imagine that there would be a reason for you to wanting to sleep with me. Which honestly, is a tempting idea."

He moves closer to Leon, sitting on the edge of the bed, Leon's legs right behind him. He places a hand on the leg nearest him, using his thumb to gently stroke it. It felt nice. Calming, even.

"But for now, we'll take care of you. Maybe mark a day and time for that date and then see where it goes from there."

Leon gives Chris soft smile. Damn this was nice. It gives Leon a sense of protection and contentment. That the person in front of him is willing to help, willing to listen to him, and actually wants to be there for Leon. Leon is surprised at the relief that tugs at his heartstrings and the tears that are pricking his eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea."

**Author's Note:**

> hi I don't know how to write this kinda thing but let me know if you like it! or anything I should be adding to the story-


End file.
